The moment I laid my eyes on you
by Neji's-Girl-Forever
Summary: (High School!AU)Being related to the Akatsuki is not easy, especially if you already in a rival group. However can this be the bond of the two groups? What happens when the two groups have to join together to get rid of this 'new' group? Karin&Sakura bashing! *Co-author? Gaara's-hina-chan*.


My best friend helped me come up with this amazing idea, Jade, so basically half the credit goes to her :D. She's known on as Gaara's-hina-chan! Go check her stories out please? :D Thanks. This is an OOC and AU fic. And please, be kind when reviewing, this is only my second fic ^_^. No one will find my first story because I deleted it but I did write one. This is a much more improved story of mine. Oh ya! There will be 3 people who aren't in the Naruto world that are gonna be in this story :). Jade, Tasneem & Paige.

Just to let you all know ..

Deidara, Paige, Naruto & Ino are related but Ino and Naruto are Deidara's and Paige's cousins.

Paige has blue eyes like Ino's, her hair colour is the same as Ino's. Paige's hair was long and reached her hips. She also has a fringe like Deidara's. You could easily tell they were related.

Jade and Konan are sisters and Neji and Hinata are their cousins.

Jade had hazel eyes unlike Konan who had amber. Jade's hair is the same colour as Konan's, a light blue/lavender. Jade's hair was open and reached her mid back. Jade's hair was just styled like Konan's in the front but was long at the back and she wore no paper flower in her hair. You could easily tell they were related.

Tasneem and Sakura are sisters.

Tasneem had pink hair just like Sakura but unlike Sakura's hair, Tasneem's reached down to her hips. Tasneem also had green eyes just like Sakura's. It wasn't hard to tell they were sisters.

So on with the story ^_^.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon for most civilians of the Hidden Leaf. It was the last day before everyone went back to school.

Hinata, Shino and Kiba were sitting around. Shino was busy with his bugs, Kiba was playing with Akamaru while Hinata was painting the sunset. Hinata loved painting. It was one of her hobbies, she found art very interesting so she drew and painted whenever she could.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were all laying on the grass staring up at the clouds, and of course, Chouji was munching on a packet of chips while Ino lay there bored to death. Since no one was online she had no one to chat to. It seemed that everyone was occupied with something!

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting near the hokage's office. Most probably arguing about something stupid.

Lee, Neji and Tenten were training together in Lee's dojo that he had recently opened up. Neji was a 3rd degree black belt in martial arts and Tenten was an expert when it came to weapons. And Lee was also very skilled in martial arts, being one of the fastest in the dojo.

Sakura and Karin were planning how they would ruin everyone else's lives at school. Since that's it what they always did.

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Obito were occupying themselves by throwing stones across a river. Itachi was pretty good at it too.

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Obito and Kakashi all attended the same high school like the others. They were in their final year, they were in grade 12.

Tasneem, Jade, Temari, Gaara and Paige were sitting outside under a tree in the park. They had only recently moved to the Hidden Leaf. They had been there for easily 10 days. They knew exactly what school they were going to attend but they didn't know anyone from the school.

Paige, Jade and Tasneem knew about the Hidden Leaf because Jade's sister, Paige's brother and Tasneem's sister lived there. Paige and Jade had always known each other, they'd met when they were only toddlers and had always been best friends since the day they met.

It was getting darker now and everyone headed home.

Paige met up with Deidara while Jade met up with Konan. Everyone went home and had a peaceful night of sleep.

It was currently 06:00 in the morning when Ino woke up. Soon after everyone else started waking up.

Deidara got up and went into Paige's room just to discover she hadn't woken up, when he tried waking her she kept pushing him away.

"Go away Deidei, just 5 more minutes! Please?" Paige pouted and pulled the covers over her head.

"No, Paige. You have to get up now or else you'll be late for school! Do you really want that on the first day of school?" He frowned shaking his head in disapproval at his sisters antics.

"Agh fine! You got me up! Happy?" Paige threw the covers off of her, now frowning at her older brother.

"Good girl. Now don't bring your sarcasm here.." He smirked walking out of her room with his hands behind his head. Paige just semi-rolled her eyes, smiling.

In the mean time, at Jade's house.

"Konan! Wake upppp!" Jade yelled and shook her sister violently.

"Noooo! Let me sleep for longer Jade! You are so annoying sometimes!" Konan groaned, she was under the blankets. And clearly annoyed with her younger sister.

"Konan! It's 06:10 in the morning! You got to get ready so we can go at 07:00! So get up sleepy head! Or we'll both be late!" Jade frowned pulling the covers off her older sister.

"Too bad! I refuse to get up! I need my sleep so go!" Konan mumbled into her pillow before accidentally smacking Jade's face.

"Owwwww! Konan! You do know that was my face!" Jade groaned and rubbed her now sore face.

"Oops, my bad." Konan mumbled while chuckling nervously shrugging. Jade just frowned and glared at her.

Everyone got up, showered, went to the breakfast tables and started eating, after 25 minutes of eating they set off for school.

Sasuke went to pick Naruto up. It was a usual routine for both Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke would pick Naruto up every morning. Naruto was very wealthy since his father was rich.

Naruto had a car, but his father wouldn't let him drive it until he turned 18. Since Naruto drove like a maniac he wasn't allowed to. The last time he drove he crashed into a stand. Since then Sasuke would pick Naruto up.

"Ey teme! Why did you take so long? Eh?" Naruto asked with a confused and irritated look on his face.

"Get in dobe! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Sasuke said in a lazed tone with a hint of annoyance in his voice while he stared in the front of him.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever teme!" Naruto said while hopping into the car accidentally knocking his head on the top of the roof.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes muttering, "Baka." Under his breath while driving of in the direction of their school.

Temari got to school with Gaara and started making their way to the principal's office where they were told to meet up with a few other new students.

Temari and Gaara were chatting for 5 minutes until Jade, Tasneem and Paige showed up.

They spent 5 minutes in Tsunadae's office until they were sent off to class. The bell had rung just as Tsunadae told them to leave. All of them had the same register teacher which made them relieved, Asuma-sensei. He was their English and Science teacher. They had the same classes together the whole day.

Paige, Gaara, Jade, Tasneem and Temari walked together in an awkward silence to Asuma's class.

When they got there everyone was seated and speaking not so quietly to each other. They were surprised their teacher wasn't in class yet. Naruto spoke to Sasuke. Hinata to Ino. Tenten to Lee. Sakura to Karin. Shikamaru to Neji. Chouji was munching on a packet of chips, wasn't he scared he was gonna get caught?! Shino was busy examining his bugs while Kiba was just playing with Akamaru.

"Ah! You must be the new students? Good to meet you all." Asuma suddenly walked in greeting them.

"Yes, this is Tasneem, Paige, Temari and Gaara." Jade said with a smile although a little annoyed from all the attention they were receiving from the class.

"Ah, I'm sure we'll get along well. Paige, you sit next to Neji, Tasneem you can sit next to Sasuke, Gaara, you and Jade sit in the empty table at the back in the right corner and Temari, you can sit next to the loud mouth Naruto. If he gives you trouble, just smack him on the head. Before you go to your seat, why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?" Asuma told them while chuckling and giving Naruto the evil eye. The five nodded.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Paige, I am fifteen turning sixteen. I come from Suna, along with Gaara, Jade, Tasneem and Temari, we attended Suna high together. My favourite colours are blue, purple and green." Paige said with a nervous tone of voice and gave off a small smile.

"Hey, I am Jade, I'm fifteen turning sixteen years old. My favourite colours are lavender and green." Jade said with a bright smile on her face. Gaara loved her smile, he couldn't stop staring at her, especially her eyes, he was caught off guard when she looked at him and smiled. He just put his head down in embarrassment.

"Hi, I'm Tasneem. I'm sixteen years old. I come from Suna high. My favourite colour is black. " Tasneem said while blushing when she caught Sasuke's attention.

"I'm Temari, I am sixteen years, related to Gaara over there." She said smirking while looking at him.

"I'm Gaara, related to Temari as you now know. I'm also sixteen." Gaara said in his usual tone of voice.

"Ah, thank you Temari, Paige, Jade, Tasneem and Gaara. I trust we'll have a good year together." Asuma said with a warm smile motioning for them to take their seats.

The lesson started and the learners did as they were told.

After 25 minutes of English class everyone headed out to their lockers to put their books away.

There was a big group owned my Neji, Sasuke and Naruto. The group included, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Suigetsu, Sakura, Karin, Hinata, and Chouji. It was the biggest group in grade 10. Sasuke, Neji and Naruto told Paige, Jade, Tasneem, Temari and Gaara to join their group. It was Neji's idea since he didn't want his cousin and friends to get into another group. The five agreed stating it was no problem at all.

Once they had all put their books in their lockers they met up by the door of the school's cafeteria and all walked together to the line to get their food, after that, they walked together in silence until they reached beautifully green grass on the playground of their school and sat under a big tree.

"So, I'm sure you don't know many of us?" Sasuke assumed smirking.

"Ah, no, not really." Temari stated while pouting.

The group got into a conversation all of them talking and laughing with each other. Neji, Hinata, Ino and Naruto. Naruto was supposed to retake a test he failed while Hinata had to go to art class to look after the children who were doing a project and Ino offered to help her while Neji went looking for Lee who was nowhere to be found. The rest of the group stopped chatting when they saw some members from the group in grade 12 approaching them. Akatsuki was quite a big group. They were also very dangerous. Other groups avoided them, the Akatsuki was known to sell illegal stuff, such as drugs.

The group members recognized the girl approaching them as Konan. Who they had to admit, looked a lot like Jade. Also Konan was Hinata's and Neji's cousin. The other member who had blonde hair was known as Deidara. They knew Deidara was cousins with Ino and Naruto. Though they didn't know he was Paige's brother. The other member who was approaching them looked a lot like Sasuke. Itachi, he was Sasuke's older brother. And the last two member approaching them was known as Obito and Kakashi were behind him. Kakashi was not apart of Akatsuki but he was Obito's best friend and was seen with Akatsuki members most of the time.

Everyone stood up from where they were sitting. Soon they were face to face.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked the Akatsuki members. Deidara rolled his eyes, Itachi showed no emotion. Obito and Kakashi were chatting quietly among themselves and Konan didn't say anything.

"I'm here to see my sibling of course." Deidara stated in an obvious tone.

"Hello Deidara..." Karin greeted him sweetly blinking her eyelashes rapidly. She was obviously trying to flirt with him. Karin was known for flirting with any hot men who passes her. Akatsuki or not she didn't care. Paige glared at her. (Ahh! It pained Jade and I to write this part!)

"Ino and Naruto aren't here." Sasuke stated in a bored tone. Deidara resisted a laugh.

"No, I'm here to see my lovely sister, Paige." Sasuke look at Paige confused. Paige didn't say anything.

"And I'm here to see Jade. It's not hard to tell we're related. She is my sister." Konan stated in a obvious tone with a hint of annoyance.

The group looked at the two girls raising their eyebrows. Sasuke annoyingly asked.

"Is what they are saying true?" Sasuke asked the two girls referring to what Konan and Deidara said.

Jade and Paige looked at each other before saying in unison. "Yes..."

XXXX

Okay, that's the first chapter of 'The moment I laid my eyes on you." Was it long enough? X_X

I know for sure this chapter was WAAY better than my other story's first chapter. I want to say thanks to my best friend Jade for helping my come up with this amazing idea and thank you for beta-ing it for me!

Please leave your thoughts and review? Please?

Thank yooooou. Much love.

Neji's-girl-forever. Xxx


End file.
